Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2015
07:20 * Smok ozywieniec robi ranę nosemu i sypie do tego miejsca sól 07:20 (ogw) 07:20 chwila... co ja robie na CPW? XD 07:20 NeRKA 07:20 Sul jest mnyym 07:21 * Noworoczna odradza się z popiołów 07:21 * Noworoczna paca Smoka 07:21 Zły smok :c 07:21 to 07:21 * Smok ozywieniec oblewa nosego paliwem i podpala 07:21 Znowuu 07:21 Hej 07:21 / 07:21 * NOSEEE gasi się. 07:21 o/ 07:21 o/ 07:21 Helou 07:22 hayo 07:22 * Smok ozywieniec łapie tylnymi łapami nosego, bierze na 100000000000 metrów i zrzuca na ostre kamienie 07:22 Pj 07:22 * NOSEEE wsiada do samolota 07:22 Fsssshhh mothafookaz. 07:22 ;/ 07:22 * Noworoczna paca Smoka >:C 07:23 Zły smok >:C 07:23 * Smok ozywieniec spala samolot nosego (powód: zemsta) 07:23 Oj. 07:23 ej ale zamuliłem 07:23 o luju 07:24 * Smok ozywieniec rozpada sie na kosteczki 07:24 JJ 07:24 /z/w 07:24 Ile osób ;-; 07:24 O/ Cze wsyzsktim 07:24 co za dużo to nie zdrowo 07:24 SMOK! 07:24 ? 07:24 JJ 07:24 CHUJ U! PRZESTAŃ SZKALOWAĆ NASZ NARÓD CHUJ U! ZDECHNIESZ W PIERDLU W SZTUMIE CHUJ U! 07:25 pisz mu to na pw jak chcesz 07:25 xd 07:25 cześć o: 07:25 pisałem że fajny nowy avatar Thia ale to było z rok temu 07:25 O: 07:25 w sensie dawno 07:25 kilka minut temu 07:25 :C 07:25 masz coś do mnie rzymianin? Fys ys spahta 07:25 xD 07:26 polacy robacy 07:26 Koniec z emulatorami ;_; 07:26 (głupkowatym głosem) Ja nic nie widziałem ;-; 07:26 Siema karu 07:27 nie wiem czy wiesz ale on ma z/w ;-; 07:27 wat 07:27 Za co? 07:27 Czesć Cebul O/ 07:27 aha ;_; 07:27 I thx 07:27 Rycerz, to za ciągłe pisanie nicków z małej litery 07:27 Adam chowaj się 07:27 ok 07:27 Czemu mam się chować? D: 07:27 07:27 siema Karu 07:27 http://hugelolcdn.com/i700/185887.jpg 07:27 XD 07:27 Rzymek nadal nabija niemców na pal xd 07:27 ale chrzest już zaliczyłeś XD 07:28 O_O 07:28 siema Karuś. 07:28 Karu nie obrazisz się jakbym spalił twój dom? Bo nie mam co robić ;-; 07:28 przecież smoki ożywieńce plują czystą śmiercią 07:28 a nie ogniem 07:28 Karu- Przez cały dzień nie było nikogo na HPW ;-; (ok) Tzn pzez prawie cały 07:28 co to za herezje 07:29 Spalić heretyka! 07:29 Smoki ożywienće plują ogniem ;-; radzę w gothic zagrać 07:29 nie 07:29 plują czystą śmiercią 07:30 Bo są magiczne. 07:30 Karu 07:30 porozmawiajmy o Chorym Portierze. 07:30 Hernich potter 07:30 xd 07:30 to plują Tchnieniem Śmierci :P A poza tym Ryczerzu śmierci ja JESTEM twoim panem! Słuchaj się mnie a popilnuje, żeby bezio cie nie zabił 07:30 Nie jesteś moim panem bestio 07:31 nie zapominaj kto cię ożywił 07:31 Rycerz to mój wasal. 07:31 Beliar 07:31 nieee 07:31 Mortis 07:31 More people fap to me than you... (lf) 07:31 Nie mówcie, że ktoś tu obecny ma oko Innosa ;-; 07:31 Mam nos adanosa! 07:32 * Aracz rzuca nim w ożywieńca. 07:32 Nie pytaj się skąd ;_; 07:32 Ale on Cię wciągnie. 07:32 No i będziesz moim pokemonem. 07:32 to ja będę mistrzem pokemon! 07:32 a tak przy okazji 07:32 cholera spa.... chwila. Nos adanosa nic mi nie zrobi 07:32 siema Aracz XD 07:32 wat 07:32 Koledzy 07:32 Ciema Rycerzu. 07:32 spokojnie. 07:33 a teraz z powrotem do PokeBalla C: 07:33 A teraz się pocałujcie :) 07:33 Mam świetny pomysł. 07:33 * Aracz rzuca Adamem w ożywieńca. 07:33 zadziwiający chwyt seniorze 07:33 dobra ja nie ogarniam co się dzieje więc zw 07:33 XD 07:33 D: 07:33 NIE!!!! 07:33 * Adam Bounafiff łamie drugą nogę. 07:33 zacny nawet bym powiedział 07:33 adam omg 07:33 Ałaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;x 07:33 * Smok ozywieniec umiera a Xardas wciąga jego duszę 07:34 Aracz ;x 07:34 płacisz odszkodowanie ;x 07:34 Adam 07:34 Ja. 07:35 * Smok ozywieniec się leczy i zabija Adama za to, że jest potomkiem Adolfa Hitlera oraz Aracza za bycie wojownikiem niczego 07:35 D: 07:35 Ożywieniec..... 07:35 jak mogłeś?.... 07:35 uuu 07:35 jechanie po pochodzeniu 07:36 ._. 07:36 to jest dla mnie troche s***********o 07:36 Smok, staph ._. 07:36 Wtf 07:36 Rycerz 07:36 Wywal Smoka 07:36 zakaz pisania przekleńśtw nawet z cenzurą 07:36 A nie Adama (wtf) 07:36 jego też 07:36 bo jedzie po pochodzeniu 07:36 nie ładnie 07:36 Sam liczyłem do kicka C: 07:37 taaa.... 07:37 -,- 07:37 no co 07:37 * Smok ozywieniec popełnia samobójstwo 07:37 sam jesteś sobie winien 07:37 Rycerz Śmierci - Mistrz Małej Litery 07:37 a po zatym nieżyjesz więc jak możesz sobie odebrac życie (bp) 07:37 w skrócie MML 07:37 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dobra, ja spadam ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:38 pa 07:38 haha 07:38 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:38 siema Nozmor 07:38 i co teraz? 07:38 Dobranoc. 07:38 dużo litera 07:38 D1 07:38 * Smok ozywieniec usuwa Rycerze se skypie i kradziejuje jego gotówkę 07:38 Oficjalnie zdejmuję z ciebie ten tyyuł (frog) 07:38 i git 07:38 adamie XD 07:38 Pa Noz! 07:38 noz niech koszula będzie z tobą (lf) 07:39 Niech małe cząsteczki będace gdzieś tam w środku twojego ciała będą z tobą! 07:39 smok (_huh) 07:39 (huh) 07:39 fail 07:40 (huh) 07:40 O/ 07:40 o/ 07:40 O/ 07:40 o/ 07:40 Hej B) 07:40 siema Crejz 07:40 * Smok ozywieniec polewa nosego paliwem i podpala fioletowym ogniem 07:40 Kurde rzóló 07:41 Przestań 07:41 Hej B) 07:41 Znajdź se kogoś innego do podpalania kurde. 07:41 muahahaha 07:41 * NOSEEE gasi się 07:41 * Smok ozywieniec rzuca pokebolem w nosego 07:41 spadaj sobie do wulkanu 07:41 Pluję na ciebie totalnie. 07:41 jesteś mój nose :D mam nowego pokemona 07:41 Smok, to, że jesteś głodny nie oznacza, że możesz zjadać ludziów .-. 07:41 * Adam Bounafiff Dosiada ożywieńca i jeździ nim 07:41 Wio. 07:41 * NOSEEE uwalnia się 07:42 Nie jestem pokemonem rzóló 07:42 On jest wikełem c: 07:42 Accio Nosek! 07:42 * Adam Bounafiff przyciąga Wilka 07:42 Nosh, Eva dzwoniła >:D 07:42 Uwaga! 07:42 * Smok ozywieniec zrzuca na Crejz Wiaderko z Zozolami 07:42 Wio Smok! 07:42 O cholera (ogw) 07:42 * Adam Bounafiff Ujeżdża z Wilkiem smoka C: 07:42 WTF 07:43 NoseK! 07:43 Czemu Zozole? c: 07:43 Ale nołs kiedyś był ajwizaurem 07:43 * Smok ozywieniec leci do nozoswery gdzie Nose i Adam nie mogą oddychać 07:43 ale ewoluował skurczybyk 07:43 Nosh, szykuj oczy >;D 07:43 Mogłeś trzymać ten zwieracz....a teraz jestem cały mokry... =.= 07:43 wat 07:43 doszedłem do lavender town 07:43 To smok puacze 07:43 Crejz dlatego, że tak samo jak ty nazywa się ta dziewczyna z zozoli 07:43 Dobra 07:43 (ETF) 07:43 zsiadamy. 07:43 (WTF) 07:43 * 07:43 Nosku 07:43 lubisz smycz? 07:43 czo 07:43 Njee 07:43 K 07:43 Znaczy chyba. 07:44 Ja nie płacze! To deszcz. Zamienie zaraz was w (jelly) 07:44 To będziesz chodził przy mojej nodze. 07:44 * Smok ozywieniec odgryza Adamowi nogę 07:44 I tak miałem złamaną x'D 07:44 W Lavender Town trza zniszczyć zespół R który poluje na biedne Cubone :CCCCCCCC 07:44 Smok, ograniczysz troszkę /me? .-. 07:45 za to można chyba kickać tak? 07:45 o/ 07:45 dobry 07:45 siema lobo 07:45 Jak jest spam to tak c: 07:45 Helou 07:45 huehehe 07:45 skoro tak ładnie prosisz to...(1 h pozniej) Tak 07:45 o/ 07:45 siema Lobo 07:45 o/ 07:45 Lobo 07:45 yo 07:45 Siema Lobo 07:45 daje okeje hajsom 07:45 Robiłaś kiedyś Lobotomię szpikulcem do lodu? 07:45 xD 07:46 trzymać kciuki jutro za mnie - poprawa u ch.....znaczy się, poprawiam jeden wykład (bp) 07:46 Crejz co ile moge używać /me? 07:46 Ser - nie, ale tak wyczytałam 07:46 aha 07:43 Njee 07:43 K 07:43 Znaczy chyba. 07:44 Ja nie płacze! To deszcz. Zamienie zaraz was w (jelly) 07:44 To będziesz chodził przy mojej nodze. 07:44 * Smok ozywieniec odgryza Adamowi nogę 07:44 I tak miałem złamaną x'D 07:44 W Lavender Town trza zniszczyć zespół R który poluje na biedne Cubone :CCCCCCCC 07:44 Smok, ograniczysz troszkę /me? .-. 07:45 za to można chyba kickać tak? 07:45 o/ 07:45 dobry 07:45 siema lobo 07:45 Jak jest spam to tak c: 07:45 Helou 07:45 huehehe 07:45 skoro tak ładnie prosisz to...(1 h pozniej) Tak 07:45 o/ 07:45 siema Lobo 07:45 o/ 07:45 Lobo 07:45 yo 07:45 Siema Lobo 07:45 daje okeje hajsom 07:45 Robiłaś kiedyś Lobotomię szpikulcem do lodu? 07:45 xD 07:46 trzymać kciuki jutro za mnie - poprawa u ch.....znaczy się, poprawiam jeden wykład (bp) 07:46 Crejz co ile moge używać /me? 07:46 Ser - nie, ale tak wyczytałam 07:46 aha 07:46 * Adam Bounafiff trzyma kciuki. 07:46 Lobo przylecieć i spaliź tego całego chu.... znaczy się, jeden wykład? 07:46 ja dzisiaj zrobiłam blue screen'a wykładowcy, gdy wyskoczyłam ze Sfinksem i jego 'budulcem' xD 07:46 Smok, no wiesz... tak by nie spamić .-. 07:47 hahaha 07:47 Lobo PW >.> 07:47 Smok - to egzamin poprawkowy będzie 07:47 Lobo mam wspaniałą motywację :> 07:47 to spalić twą budę w której się uczysz? I profesorów? 07:47 ej, nie wszystkich! 07:48 tylko jednego wystarczy (bp) 07:48 Lobo 07:48 znajomy z roku jest specem od zrzucania ze schodów (bp) 07:48 mój gips już nie jest biały (bp) A powinien 07:48 . 07:48 czarny jak piekło 07:48 to go wyczyść 07:48 * Smok ozywieniec leci i spala budę Lobo, a także tajemniczego profesora chu.... znaczy jeden wykład? 07:48 czerwony jak ogień 07:48 Ciekawe jak ;_; 07:49 i nie jest tajemniczy 07:49 ten gostek kiedyś był dyrkiem instytutu 07:49 Tajemnicza tajemniczość (lf) 07:49 Ja go nazwałem tak samo jak go lobo nazywała ;-; 07:49 dopóki nie dostał wyroku sądowego c: 07:50 ale piszesz to już 3 raz 07:50 * Smok ozywieniec wkurzony spala zakon Ryczerzy Śmierci i tylko jeden uciekł 07:50 i to w dodatku w komendzie ./me 07:50 nie jestem w zakonie (bp) 07:50 Ludzie, ludzie! 07:50 po za tym podobno plujesz czystą smiercia 07:50 Gdzie ten ostatni Ryczerz z zakonu Rycerzy Śmierci hmm? 07:51 co Karu? 07:51 Co? D: 07:51 czo 07:51 tak Karu? 07:51 Moi mili 07:51 Przyjaciele z CPW 07:51 o/ 07:51 a ja już nie żyję więc nie możesz mi nic zrobić 07:51 (1 h później) 07:51 No czo 07:51 Co znowu? (frog) 07:51 na dniach odbędzie się spotkanie społeczności na czacie HPW w mojej sprawie... 07:51 w sensie? 07:51 o_o 07:51 mam być twoim adwokatem? 07:51 spoko 07:51 Niby chcą naprawić by było wszystko po staremu 07:51 Adamom i Bonifałom wstęp wzbroniony. 07:51 C: 07:52 lobo crejz i adam będą w prokuraturze XD 07:52 hard \m/ 07:52 ALe że wat 07:52 Taa....ja jestem w prokuratorze dobry.... 07:52 XD 07:52 karu jasniej bo ja ciemny jestem 07:52 Waszej adwokatury nie potrzębuje 07:52 Karu* 07:52 Czekaj, co? 07:52 A ja spalę tych co Cię osądzają o kradzież czyjegoś konta Karu 07:52 xD 07:52 Rycerz, powtórz C: 07:52 ale jeśli dojdzie do głosowania ja kontra Animagia to zagłosujecie za mną droga CPW? 07:52 jasne 07:52 no ok 07:52 I przeciw Animagii 07:53 k. 07:53 w ogóle kto to animagia? 07:53 XD 07:53 Ok .-. 07:53 Rycerz: jeszcze gorsza szuja od kucy 07:53 Ja zagłosuje pod jednym warunkiem: Daj linka do tej wiki xD 07:53 spk 07:53 Karuś 07:53 mojego wykładowcy nie przebije (lf) 07:53 chciałem z tobą pomówić o Harrym Potterze, ale zapomniałem o temacie x'D 07:54 a podobno przede mną jeszcze gorszy wykładowca (numb) 07:54 o.o 07:54 kocham studia 07:54 Jak dojdzie do głosowania to dam 07:54 E ludy 07:54 nie może być 07:54 tylko nie głosować wszyscy naraz 07:54 dajcie mi ten link 07:54 a właśnie, właśnie! 07:54 zrobię 5 multikont 07:54 * Smok ozywieniec bierze sprawy w własne łapy i spala tego Animagie przez co Karu wygra 07:54 ... 07:54 karu daj link to zrobię 10 multikont 07:54 i wszystkie głosy na ciebi 07:55 ja 666 multikont 07:55 i 1100 pzeciw tej anisraagji 07:55 Karu, od soboty do ....soboty następnej ty, Aracz i Garden przejmujecie pełną kontrolę nad porządkiem 07:55 przez co Kary wygra 07:55 wystarczysz tylko ty 07:55 Ej ja ide do toalety z/w 07:55 ty razy 666 to bym nie nadążał za kickowaniem 07:55 Lobo, pw 07:55 ja na tydzień znikam 07:56 wait 2015 02 25